


My friend The Doctor

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin), Modern Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-11 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19523488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: While Merlin waits for Arthur's resurrection on the lake of Avalon, he befriends a man called The Doctor. Both are immortal, which turns out to be a good basis for a long-standing friendship. While Merlin takes his duty to wait for Arthur very seriously, the doctor visits him through the centuries in the hope that he would join him on his adventures.





	My friend The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to my spontaneous Beta [tehfanglyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish)
> 
> Read the comic from left to right and please excuse all the half body panels. I tried to make the best out of it in a short time xD

The End? Nope, just the beginning.


End file.
